Tom Swordsteel's Guide to Defeating Foulberto Smasho
Okay so I'm not gonna waist all of your time so I'm going to get down to the main topic. I am going to give you some very useful tips on how to kill the toughest boss in the game. Take a guess... TOO LATE. The topic is how to kill Foulberto Smasho. When he first came out as a boss, he was thought to be unstoppable. But then as the game got better and more weapons were introduced to the game like The Cursed Blades, he became more and more vulnerable. These tips will help you properly defeat him, making the battle fun and effective. The first thing that I recommend while fighting him is that you must be at least a level 48 pirate. I learned that if you are lower than a level 48, then you take more damage from Foulberto. Most people just go to the most popular server and pray that there are tons of people swarming him. Well.... if you do this and DO find tons of people attacking him, then go join in! Even though there might be tons of people fighting him that doesn't mean that he won't attack you, though. Because of this i still recommend keeping your distance and throwing daggers or temporarily using a blunderbuss. The last thing that you want to do is hurt him then have him Knock you out while you miss loot. If you want to loot foulberto on a quiet server or you have checked popular servers with no one attacking him then you will need ''' AT LEAST '''one person helping you. I recommend more people but having a person with you who has a good Spirit Doll with them and is good at healing comes a long way. To kill him fast and effectively you will need these items: #Grand Blunderbuss #War Scattergun #Behemoth Blade #Thunderspine Sword #Explorer Doll #Heavy Scattergun These items will be very helpful in helping you defeat him. A lot of people don't want to fight foulberto head on so they decide to heal. I say that if you have healers and if you are well equipped then attack him but NEVER get to close to him. He has a Swipe attack that he likes to use when pirates get to close to him, this attack can wreak over 2220 damage points on a lvl 50 pirate! So DON'T get close to him. If you are to low or if you dont feel like fighting him and have someone else attacking him then you should heal the fighter. With a Spirit Doll you can heal a full lvl 50 with only a heal skill lvl of 3. A lot of people like to show of and use the lvl 5 cure and heal like 7000 health points but that is just a waist of skill points, all that you need with a spirit doll is a lvl 1 cure. Use the healing skills when your friends health gets to about half way or lower. Use them sparingly so that your partner doesn't get knoked out when your skills are still recharging. to insure that you get loot while healing I recommend attuning Foulberto at the VERY END of the fight and getting some hits on him. One of the best tricks to make the fight much faster and easier, Curse Foulberto at the beginning of the fight to make him more vulnerable attacks. Category:Guides